


Wandering Revelations

by QueenlyRefined



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenlyRefined/pseuds/QueenlyRefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's walk runs a little long, and Regina is on the warpath.<br/>My contribution to Swan Queen Week, Day One: Confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Revelations

Rounding the corner of her block, Emma Swan was surprised to find her house lit up like a christmas tree, the front door wide open on its hinges.

She trotted up the path, preparing herself for whatever the hell had occurred in the few hours she’d been out.

Was some glorified hell-beast terrorising the nunnery? Had the Evil Queen beheaded someone? or had Leroy hit one of the other dwarves with his car again?

Certainly the last thing she expected, was a furious Regina charging down the front stairs from the second story landing, eyes wide, nostrils flaring.

The scene struck Emma with a startling sense of DeJa Vu, from all those years ago, when she had taken to Regina's apple tree with a chainsaw, with the purpose of showing the Mayor that she was not to be overlooked, that she was a worthy force to be reckoned with.  The blonde would never admit that she'd taken great pleasure in tearing the three limb from limb, just to see this exact look of fury on Regina Mills' face. 

Oh, someone was in _trouble_.

‘Where the _hell_ have you been?!’

Emma met the seething former mayor halfway

‘What is it, whats Happened?

The mayor stopped incredulous eyes opening- impossibly - wider.

‘Whats happened?’ _Whats_ _happened_ \- _Miss_ _Swan_ , is the _saviour_ has been missing for the better part of the afternoon without so much as a word to anybody’

Emma blinked; this was about _her_?

After the events of Hell, Emma had reluctantly taken up regular sessions with Archie. She had finally begun to work through her so called 'issues', and one way to do this - as suggested by Archie, was to get out of her big lonely house and go for a walk, to breathe the fresh air and clear her head.

Sometimes though, it would take a while for her mind to settle.

‘I left a note’

It sounded feeble and small, even to Emma's ears, she looked down at her boots, shoulders drooping. She had felt silly and self absorbed to even leave the damned thing tacked to her front door in the first place.

Regina tried to ignore the kicked puppy expression currently gracing the blondes chastised features and pushed on.

’Without any type of time stamp?’

That was a bit much - even for Regina’s impossibly unattainable standards - and they both knew it.

I - I just went for a walk’

‘For _three_ _hours_ , _Emma_!’

There was something a lot like vulnerability in the mayors chocolate brown eyes, something Emma hadn’t seen since the day Hades got to Robin.

‘I - we thought she’d caught you!’

‘Regina, I’m sorry - ‘

‘You can’t just disappear like that!’

She was not just going to let this go. The saviour had never been so confused.

She looked up, brow furrowed.

‘Why are you acting like this?’

Regina had yet to hold her eyes for longer then 3 seconds, before they'd flit away and return a moment later with renewed ammo. 

‘Because you need to understand that you’re not alone anymore, you have people that love you now. People that rely on you!’

The saviour didn't buy the generalised answer hurled her way.

‘No, I would expect this kind of thing from Snow, I mean why are _you_ acting like this, why were you so worried?’ the ' _about_ _me_ ', went left unsaid, but was heard loud and clear by both women.

Its not like it was her turn to mind the kid or anything, what had Regina so worked up? It was just a walk, and anyway if the Evil Queen had gotten her hands on her it’s not like anyone couldn’t-

‘Because I _love_ _you, you_   _idiot_!’

oh

_oh_

Before the brunette’s mind could catch up with her mouth - and plead temporary insanity - Emma Swan did the one thing she’d been wanting to do from the moment her eyes had met those of Regina Mills’.

She stepped forward, grasped the older women by the lapels of her pristine blazer

_and kissed her._

_\- ' I love you too'._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Just a little short and sweet something for Swan Queen Week - Day One: Confessions.


End file.
